


His Mouth.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “What a delicious treat that sits here,” Victor said, voice still husky and low, and Yuuri’s legs fell open on instinct, already feeling blood rush towards his groin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 44
Kudos: 181





	His Mouth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Em and their prompt 'Making love with their mouth (s)'. This is all filth. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars)

Yuuri had barely woken, just having swung his bare legs over the edge of the bed and stretching his body out. He was still bare from last night's lovemaking, his lower body aching in the most delicious way, reminding him of how Victor had rocked into him, making him gasp and tremble into the sheets. He was still hazy, his mind clouded with sleep, when Victor stepped out of the bathroom. Yuuri smiled at him, probably lopsided and silly. He was unable to hold it back. Just the sight of Victor made him so happy, almost everything about him did. He walked up to Yuuri slowly, a predatory smile on his face. It made shivers run down Yuuri’s spine and heat pool in his gut. Wasn’t it lovely, that a simple look from Victor could cause such a reaction on Yuuri? 

He expected to be pushed softly onto the bed, for Victor to climb on top of him and kiss him breathless. Instead, he fell to his knees in front of Yuuri, his grin widening as he looked up into Yuuri’s shocked face. 

“What a delicious treat that sits here,” Victor said, voice still husky and low, and Yuuri’s legs fell open on instinct, already feeling blood rush towards his groin. Victor pulled Yuuri’s legs up, resting his feet on his shoulders before he took Yuuri’s still soft cock into his mouth, hands wrapping around him to cup his cheeks to pull him even closer. Yuuri instantly grabbed the edge of the bed to have something to hold onto. He loved when Victor did this, took him into his mouth and sucked him to hardness. Loved to see Victor’s lips stretched around his girth as he grew hard. Victor looked up at him with his blue eyes, dark with lust and need. 

Yuuri’s body trembled, gripping the edge of the bed tightly. It was the only thing grounding him in the moment, the waves of pleasure washing over him again and again as Victor’s mouth moved up and down his cock. The position had Yuuri pinned between Victor’s hands and the wet heat of his mouth, his palms against Yuuri’s cheeks on the bed trapping him in lust. He was stuck, unable to fuck into Victor’s mouth from this position, to seek out more of the delicious friction he was craving. 

Victor hummed around Yuuri’s erection, sending sparks of pleasure into his shaft and through his entire body. Yuuri was losing it, his moans growing high pitched and breathless, the grip on the bedding so tight it was making his fingers ache. He couldn’t let go. Yuuri felt like he would break apart if he did. Victor’s mouth was hot and wet, and Yuuri loved this, loved the worship Victor managed to pour into them being together, how he looked up at Yuuri with love in his eyes as he took him apart.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, curling in on himself as he felt orgasm rush towards him. He bowed his head over Victor’s kneeling form, moaning. He was so close, just a little more and he would tumble over the edge of pleasure. “Yes, yes, don’t stop I-.” Victor didn’t, but he slowed his movements, keeping Yuuri right on the edge, so close to release but not enough to send him over. Yuuri’s body shook, feeling himself grow oversensitive and aching for more. He gasped, trying to rock into Victor’s mouth faster, for him to give him more. Victor’s mouth was barely moving at all now, heat wrapped around him like the perfect cocksleeve. On another day, Yuuri would have loved it, for Victor to have warmed him, eyes glazed with lust and need to please. Now, it was unbearable. “Please, Vitya please,” Yuuri sobbed. Victor did the opposite, pulling off Yuuri’s cock to kiss at the head, and then his trembling thighs, biting into the soft flesh. A loud whine left Yuuri’s lips, frustration burning in him as he looked down at Victor’s grin. 

“Mean,” Yuuri panted, and Victor laughed, husky and teasing.

“You taste so good, Yuuri,” Victor said, sitting up a little straighter. “I want more.” Yuuri was just about to tell him that if he had continued he would have gotten more, when Victor placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed. Yuuri fell back, body still oversensitive and on edge. Victor spread his legs wider, resting Yuuri’s knees on his shoulders as he started sucking marks into Yuuri’s sensitive thighs. Yuuri expected Victor to take him into his mouth again, to continue to tease him until Yuuri was twisting and trembling in the sheets. He didn’t. Instead, Yuuri felt Victor's hands spread his cheeks wide and swipe his tongue up Yuuri’s cleft. Yuuri gasped, hands fisting in the sheets by the sensation. Victor hummed again, licking over Yuuri’s sensitive hole until Yuuri was trembling again, pressing his thighs against Victor’s head as he moaned out his name.  
“Let's see if I can still taste myself in you, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a sound he barely knew anyone could make, filled with need and want.

“Yes, yes Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, arching his back as he felt Victor’s tongue circle his rim before it pushed in fully. Victor moaned, and Yuuri hoped he could taste the traces of how good he fucked into Yuuri last night, how he had filled him perfectly as he took Yuuri apart. He did now, too, fucking into Yuuri with his tongue until Yuuri was nothing but panting breaths and high pitched moans of Victor’s name. Victor’s hand wrapped around his length, continuing to lick into him, taste him, and Yuuri was gone, pleasure shooting down his spine into his groin as he came, clenching around Victor’s tongue and coming messily all over his hand and his own chest and stomach. Yuuri panted, his entire body boneless and tingling from the sensation of orgasm. He felt Victor pull back, to carefully detangle Yuuri’s legs from his shoulders, and teasingly leave a kiss each to his thighs. Yuuri twitched, oversensitive and ticklish. Victor giggled. Yuuri loved him more than any words could say. 

“Perfect breakfast,” Victor said as he straddled Yuuri’s hips, smile wide. Yuuri snorted, so very happy and sated. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri said, voice warm and sweet. Victor leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Yuuri weakly managed to wrap his arms around his shoulders, melting into the kiss. This was bliss, truly. To think he got to wake up to this man every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
